dnd_revivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Die Blizzardfeste
Die Blizzardfeste ist ein altes Bauwerk in den Himmelsreiterbergen, angelegt als Außenposten des Handelsimperiums von Chondath. Unter den Zwegenclans von Schachenta trägt die Festung den Namen Urdim Zolak, Turm der Eisstürme. Die aktuelle Situation Die verbleibenden Fraktionen sind die SC, die Zwerge, die ASS-Bergungskräfte, dem Kumpel von Tom und die geschwächten Zerrk. Die SC haben die Kontrolle über die Golems. Offene Fragen aus Sicht der SC *Wollen wir die Zerrk-Plage erledigen? *Wollen wir die Feste später noch einmal als Zufluchtsort nutzen? *Wieso sind die Zerrk hierher gekommen? Geschichte Als sich das Handelsimperium von Chondath in seiner Blüte befand, begann es mit der Ausbreitung auch an den östlichen Küsten, die bis dahin ausschließlich von den Alten Reichen, Mulhorand und Unther, kontrolliert worden. Dort war man Fremden gegenüber, besonders fremden Religionen, nicht besonders freundlich eingestellt. Doch als Chondath mit all seiner Macht und seinem Geld expandierte, konnte es mächtige Befestigungen errichten und Truppen zu ihrem Schutz abstellen, denen die Alten Reiche wenig entgegenzusetzen hatten. So entstanden an den östlichen Küsten in besonders lukrativen Lagen einige Chondathfestungen, die mit magischen Portalen miteinander verbunden waren. Die Blizzardfeste sicherte die Kontrolle über die Passstraße zwischen den wohlhabenden Hafenstädten Mordulkin und Messemprar. Im Osten des Passes lag das Kernland des Reiches Unther. Im Nordwesten die Halbinsel Threskel, von mulhorandischen Aussiedlern bewohnt, aber unabhängig und herrenlos. Und im Südwesten das von Unther besetzte Land Schachenta. Die politischen Verhältnisse änderten sich in der Mitte des zehnten Jahrhunderts: Das Chondath-Reich zerfiel, sodass die Blizzardfeste keine weitere Unterstützung aus der Heimat erhielt. In Schachenta rebellierten die Einheimischen unter dem Kriegsherren Tchazzar gegen die untherische Besatzung, befreiten ihr Land und besetzten etwas später sogar Unther selbst. In Anbetracht der heraufziehenden Wirren entschied die damalige Herzogin der Festung, den Stützpunkt aufzugeben und mit ihrem Hof nach Chondath zurückzuziehen. Die Festung wurde so zurückgelassen, dass ihre früheren Herren sie leicht wieder in Besitz nehmen konnten, sobald sich das chondathreich wieder konsolidierte hätte. Geographie Die Festung liegt im nördlichen Ausläufer des Himmelsreiter-Gebirges im Grenzgebiet zwischen den Ländern Unther und Schachenta. Als die Festung gebaut wurde, verlief in der Nähe eine wichtige Passtraße, die das Kernland von Unther mit der mulhorandisch besiedelten Halbinsel Threskel verband. Durch klimatische Veränderungen im Laufe der Jahrhunderte ist der Pass inzwischen ganzjährig von einem Gletscher bedeckt, weshalb die Festung in einer menschenleeren, schneebedeckten Wildnis liegt. Aufbau Überirdisch ist die Blizzardfeste von einer dicken Burgmauer aus Granit umgeben, die eine Höhe von fast zwanzig Metern erreicht. Die Räume auf der Innenseite dieser Mauern bilden ein einzige, zusammenhängendes Gebäude, dass sich in drei Stockwerken U-förmig um den Innenhof zieht. Zur Talseite hin gibt es einen mächtige Zugbrücke, um den Zugang zum Innenhof zu verschließen. Dem Berg zugewandt besitzt die Festung noch einen Turm, der sich weitere fünfzehn Meter in den Himmel erhebt. Vom Burghof aus führt eine befahrbare Rampe in große Lagerhallen im ersten Untergeschoss. Darunter erstrecken sich noch acht weitere Ebenen der Festung, deren Räume in den massiven Fels gehauen wurden. Die oberen Etagen sind gut ausgebaut, nach unten hin wird die Architektur schlichter und mündet im neunten Untergeschoss in bloße Stollen, die zum Abbau von Erzen und Edelsteinen in den Berg getrieben wurden. In der untersten Ebene gibt es einen natürlichen Schacht, der Dutzende Meter unter der Festung in eine Grotte mit heißen Quellen mündet. Portaladresse Die Festung ist an das magische Portalsystem des Chondath-Reiches angeschlossen. Die Kombination für die Festung lautet Rot-Blau-Grün-Violett-Weiß-Blau-Gelb-Weiß. Aktuelle Bewohner Die Zerrrk Status: Geschwächt, Ausmaß unklar; Pläne: Unbekannt Beobachtete Attribute: * aggressiv, greifen ohne Warnung und in Scharen an * sind Jäger * lassen sich von ihren eigenen Überresten abschrecken * ziehen sich nicht zurück sondern kämpfen bis zum letzten * haben eine beliebige Opferungsbereitschaft füreinander * Geben teilweise kreischende Laute von sich * Können Schaden erschreckend schnell regenerieren * Kommen in unterschiedlichen Formen vor * Mögen die Kälte nicht, bevorzugen Wärme Taquis' Meinung: * Scheinen auf den ersten Blick Tiere zu sein * Haben jedoch merkwürdige Fähigkeiten und fliehen nicht * Vermutlich keine "gewöhnlichen" Tiere * Scheinen nicht intelligent * Nicht schützenswert * Was passiert nächsten Frühling, wenn sie die Feste verlassen und ins Tal reisen können? * Die Plage könnte sich ausbreiten - wenn eine Möglichkeit bestünde sie zu vernichten oder einzusperren, wäre Taquis voll dabei Zwergenexpedition Neuer Plan noch unbekannt Beobachtete Attribute: * Expertise vor allem in den Bereichen Wissen und Handwerk * Haben einen Kleriker dabei, der gewillt ist, einige Zauber für uns zu wirken * Sind nicht auf den Kampf eingestellt * Haben sich zur Zeit eingegraben und versuchen das Zepter zu finden * Haben sich gastfreundlich und offen verhalten Taquis' Meinung: * Bisher kein Grund, ihnen nicht zu trauen * Intelligentes Leben und als solches durchaus schützenswert * Andererseits haben sie sich auch sehr unvorsichtig verhalten, ohne Kämpfer in unbekanntes, potenziell bewohntes biet vorzustoßen * Haben nützliches Wissen und nützliche Zauber Ehemalige Bewohner Die Oger haben die Feste verlassen, falls noch welche von ihnen überlebt haben '' Beobachtete Attribute: * Halten sich streng an ihre Befehle bzw. denken nicht über alternative Handlungsweisen nach * Wir wurden bereits mit dreien von ihnen auf einmal fertig * Empfangen Befehle von den Frostriesen Taquis' Meinung: * Scheinen Söldner der Frostriesen zu sein * Die Gefahr zu sterben kommt mit dem Job * Aber niemand, den wir jagen müssten Die Frostriesen ''haben die Feste verlassen Beobachtete Attribute: * Sehr stark, dickhäutig und können sehr viele Schläge einstecken * Wir wurden mit einem verwundeten gerade gut fertig * Kann jedoch mit zwei bis drei Schlägen Rachna fällen * Kommandieren die Winterwölfe und einen mittelgroßen Drachen * Sind mit Kindern in der Festung * Machen Jagd auf die Zerrrk * Haben einen Zwergen gefangen genommen Taquis' Meinung: * Niemand, den man zum Feind haben möchte, da viel zu mächtig * Verhalten sich recht territorial und eher clever * Scheinen die verlassende Feste als Lebensraum wahrzunehmen - warum auch nicht * Keinen Fall einen Krieg anfangen * Eventuell könnten sie von Nutzen im Kampf gegen die Zerrrk sein * Haben vermutlich das Zepter Der Drache Mochoemoc Wurde von den Frostriesen mitgenommen. '' Die Bibliothek Die Charaktere fanden im Turm der Festung eine Bibliothek. Zahlreiche Bücher sind über die Jahrhunderte ausgeblichen und unleserlich geworden, doch einige lassen sich noch in Teilen entziffern. Die Bücher sind in der Sprache Condath gehalten. Neben einigen Werken mit Poesie und Belletristik sowie wissenschaftlichen Kompendien zu Kunst und Botanik finden die SC auch Bücher zu Geschichte und Zeitgeschehen. Der verwesende Krieg Die Kolonien des Reichs in Vor-Cormanthor haben es zu großen Wohlstand gebracht und entwickeln sich zu Konkurrenten des Mutterlandes. Chondath versucht die zunehmende Konkurrenz durch Zölle unter Kontrolle zu halten, was den Zorn der dortigen Handelshäuser erweckt. Im Jahr 900 TZ bricht ein Bürgerkrieg im Reich von Chondath aus. Im Jahr 902 TZ muss Condath schwere Verluste hinnehmen und entlässt die Stadtstaaten von Vor-Cormanthor in die Unabhängigkeit. 913 TZ gründen diese Städte den Staat Sembia. Die Götzenbarriere von Unther Die Götzen der Alten Reiche errichteten vor langer Zeit eine teuflische Barriere, unsere Götter aus den Herzen der dortigen Bewohner ausspeerrt. Westliche Reisende sind in den Alten Reichen ohnehin nicht besonders wohl gelitten, doch Geistliche verlieren durch die Barriere zudem den Kontakt zu ihren Göttern und ihre Fähigkeit Wunder zu tun. Daher scheiterten bislang alle Versuche, den Heiden der Alten Reiche den wahren Glauben zu predigen. Ein Lichtblick ist die Macht des aufblühenden Reichs von Chondath. Im Interesse neuer Handelsrouten planen die Chondather die Errichtung von Außenposten in den alten Reichen. Die Patritzier des Handeldimperiums investieren enorme Geldmittel, um mit Waffen aus Stahl und Befestigungen aus Granit das Fehlen von göttlicher Unterstützung wettzumachen und sich im Orient zu behaupten. Die dunkeläugigen Barbaren haben keinen Sinn für Schmiedekunst und Festungsbau. Unser Orden sollte sich mit den Herren von Chondath gutstellen und im Gefolge der neuen Siedler nach Osten ziehen, um den Heiden das Wort des Morgenfürsten zu bringen. Die Federn von Chondath ... Dann hatte das Portalnetzwerk eine Größe erreicht, dass der Aufwand zum Betrieb und zur Verwaltung der Tore immens war. Doch die Magier sorgten sich, das eifersüchtig gehütete Geheimnis der Portalsteine an andere weiter zu geben. So fürchteten Sie einerseits die Verwundbarkeit der Reichsfestungen, wenn feindliche Mächte Zugang zu den Portalen erhalten würden. Doch andererseits war es nicht mehr möglich, dass nur sie selbst über die Tore walteten. Da schuf der Hohe Doge eine neue Kraft in der Armee des Reiches und er nahm dafür die gelehrtesten und verschwiegensten unter den Soldaten. Ihnen vertraute der Doge die Tore zu treuen Händen an und verfügte, dass sie das Geheimnis wahren mussten und mit niemandem darüber sprechen und für niemanden darüber schreiben durften. Tchazzar, eine neue Ära Ein schachentischer Kriegsherr namens Tchazzar nutzte die vor zwei Jahren beginnenden Unruhen in der Bevölkerung seines Landes, um zahlreiche Krieger unter seinem Drachenbanner zu sammeln und gegen die unthrischen Besatzer zu Felde zu ziehen. Schachenta ist seit vielen Generationen ein Vasallenstaat des aggressiven Nachbarn Unther. Nach der Unterwerfung Schachentas hatte der Pharao Gilgeam seine Soldaten die Eingeborenen aus den fruchtbarsten und ertragreichsten Landstrichen vertreiben lassen, das Land unter seinen Hauptleuten aufgeteilt und Siedler aus seinem Kernland herübergebracht. Diese Politik führte zu generationenlang schwelendem Hass zwischen den Angehörigen der verschiedenen Völker. Die Schachenter weigerten sich den Glauben der Besatzer anzunehmen und huldigten im Verborgenen weiterhin den Dreien, deren Priesterschaft mit der Zeit immer radikaler wurde. Es ist nicht abzusehen, wie weit die nun ausgebrochene Rebellion führen wird. Die Bewohner von Threskel sind mulhorandische Aussiedler, daher wird uns der Konflikt zwischen Tchazzar und den Unthrern hier nicht berühren. ... In der Schlacht bei Luchtea hat Tchazzar die Truppen des Pharaos vernichtend geschlagen. Nun konsolidiert er seine Stellung in Schachenta, doch es ist denkbar, dass er nach dem Winter die Himmelsreiter überqueren und in Unther einfallen wird. Durch den anhaltenden Niedergang Chondaths sind wir auf uns gestellt, für Arrabar ist ein Außenposten in so großer Entfernung nicht mehr von Nutzen. Die Herzogin bereitet sich vor, die Festung zu evakuieren, bis der Sommer den Pass öffnet. ... Der Sommer kommt dieses Jahr früher als erwartet. Die meisten Bewohner der Festung wurden schon nach Mordulkin gebracht, der Posten am Fuße des Passes ist bereits aufgegeben. Die Herzogin wird mit einer Hand voll Getreuer abwarten, bis der Steinmetz das Versteck für ihr Diadem fertiggestellt hat, dann überlassen wir das Schicksal der Blizzardfeste den Wächtern. letzten Seiten sind leer. Der stehende Stein Beginn des Buches ist nicht zu entziffern. Doch obwohl ihnen der Sieg gelungen war und er gar grausige Opfer unter den Menschen der Täler gefordert hatte, wussten die Elfen, dass nur mehr und wieder mehr von ihnen kommen würden. Und so lud Eltargrim die Fürsten seiner Widersachen zu einem großen Fest der Versöhnung, das dreißig Tage und dreißig Nächte dauerte. Und das Fest trug sich zu in der edlen Stadt Myth Drannor, die sie damals Cormanthyr nannten. ... Also stimmten die Menschen zu, den Wald niemals weiter zu schlagen als wie sie ihn bis zu diesem Tag geschlagen hatten, und Eltargrim stimmte zu, mit den Menschen an seinen Grenzen in Frieden zu leben. Und so errichteten sie den Stehenden Stein im Herzen von Cormanthyr als Denkmal ihrer Übereinkuft. Und weil sie wussten, dass sie damit ein neues Zeitalter der Brüderlichkeit begonnen hatten, nannten sie das neue Jahr das Jahr Eins. Außenhandelsbilanz der Blizzardfeste Zwei dicke Bücher mit zahlreichen tabellarischen Jahresaufstellungen über den Handel der Blizzardfeste mit anderen Städten. Das erste erfasste Jahr ist 900 TZ, das letzte 932 TZ. Man müsste sich einige Zeit einarbeiten, um aus den Zahlen schlau zu werden. Das zweite Buch ist genauso dick wie das erste. Ab etwa zwei Dritteln des Buches sind aber nur noch leere Tabellen vorgezeichnet, die letzten Tabelleneinträge enden im zweiten Drittel des Buches mit den Jahr 932 TZ. - Die Aufzeichnungen beginnen 900 TZ bereits mit beträchtlichem Handelsvolumen, das über die folgenden Jahre relativ konstant bleibt. Daraus lässt sich schließen, dass es bereits in den Jahren zuvor einen ähnlichen Handel gegeben hat, über den keine Aufzeichnungen angefertigt wurden oder die verloren gingen. - Die Blizzardfeste handelt mit zahlreichen Kaufleuten und Handelshäusern. Die meisten sind eingeordnet in die Rubriken „Messemprar“, „Mordulkin“, „Arrabar/Vilhongriff“ und „Maerthwacht“. - Messemprar Export: Zinn, Kupfer, Bronze. Import: Weizen, Bier, Fisch, Rindfleisch. - Modulkin Export: Wolle. Import: Seide, Luxusartikel. - Arrabar/Vilhorngriff: Export: Seide, Edelsteine. Import: Waffen, Rüstungen, Wein. - Maertwacht: Export: Rohedelsteine. Import: Adamant, Kunstgegenstände, Waffen, Rüstungen. Das Handelsvolumen mit Arrabar ging von Beginn der Aufzeichnungen an kontinuierlich zurück. Das Handelsvolumen mit Maerthwacht und Messemprar nahm durchnittlich zu. Threskel und der zweite Pass Weshalb dieser Wahnwitz des zweiten Passes, fragt Ihr Euch? Ein Heer von Sklaven aufzureiben, mit Picken einen Pass in den Berg zu schlagen, der doch nur im Sommer frei von Eis und Schnee ist? Nun, lasst mich Euch von der Bestie von Thulbann erzählen. Einst reiste jeder Mann zwischen Unther und Threskel über den Thulbann-Pass, wie wir es heute nur noch im Winter wagen. Durch sanfte Hügel sich schlängelnd, leicht zu befahren, fuhren Händler große Wagen mit Glas und Seide aus Threskel nach Messemprar und brachten Gold und Silber nach Haus. Doch dann erweckten die Reichtümer das Begehren einer uralten Bestie. Rest des Buches ist unleserlich. Beowulfs Reisen Buch ist bis auf wenige Zeile durch Feuchtigkeit verwaschen. Doch während Ishkazzeron meine kostbaren Geschenken bewunderte und von ihnen abgelenkt war, ergriff ich die Gelegenheit bei ihrem goldgelockten Schopfe und Trank von seiner heiligen Quelle. Und als er erzürnte und mir für meinen Verrat den Garaus machen wollte, da entfaltete mein Arm eine ungekannte Kraft und ich entwand mich seinem eisernen Griff. Und als er sich auf mich stürzte und mich zerfetzen wollte, da war ich flink wie ein Wiesel und entkam seinem Angriff und konnte aus seinem vergrabenen Tempel fliehen. Erst später, als ich den schwarzen Felsen weit hinter mir gelassen hatte und über das Meer nach Escalant übersetzte, packte mich das Grauen vor der Bestie, der ich entwichen war, und ich schwor mir, niemals wieder in sein trostloses Reich zurückzukehren. Aber auch meine neue Heimat wurde von Schrecken bedroht, denen ich mich im folgenden Jahr mit meiner neugewonnen Vitalität entgegenwarf: Die Roten Magier von Tay ... Sie behandeln uns wie gemeine Sklaven: Je mehr wir Ihnen geben, desto mehr fordern sie von uns. Viele meiner Brüder plagen sich Tag und Nacht, um den magischen Tand zu liefern, den ihre Pharaonen aus unserem Volk herauspressen. Doch auch wenn sie auf ihrer Seite des Meeres unbesiegbare Gottkönige sind, so können sie doch nicht durch die große Barriere hindurch. Hierher können sie nur ihre irdischen Handlanger schicken, um uns zu unterdrücken. Und deshalb wird der Tag kommen, da unser geheimer Bund genug Kräfte gesammelt hat, um aufzustehen und das Joch der Besatzer abzuwerfen. Und wenn wir dereinst gesiegt haben, wird jedem Mann seine rechtmäßige Freiheit geschenkt und der Rat der Zulkire wird das Land weise und mit sanfter Hand zum Wohle aller lenken. Und dann kann ich, so es mir vergönnt sein wird jenen Tag zu erleben, dieses Buch aus seinem Versteck holen, damit es der Nachwelt Zeugnis davon ablege, wie die Roten Magier ihrem geliebten Tay den Frieden und die Freiheit erkämpften. Die Eroberung der Blizardfeste Bei Auffinden der Blizardfeste durch die Charaktere leben in den oberen Stockwerken Frostriesen und Oger. In den unteren Stockwerken leben die Zerg. 'Brief an Lorinc' Der folgende Brief wurde von den Charakteren verfasst, um die Riesen zu einem Angriff auf die Zerg zu bewegen. Dies scheiterte allerdings (siehe einfügen). Großer Lorinc, wir haben einen gemeinsamen Feind. Wir hassen die gleichen Bestien wie ihr. Ihr gebt uns viele Glitzersteine und wir machen die Zerg krank und schwach. Ihr werdet Leben und die dreckigen Harra werden weich. Ihr könnt sie dann leicht töten. Gefällt euch das? Werft 5 große Glitzersteine in den Golemraum. Dann vertrauen wir euch! Dann machen wir die Zerg krank. 2 Tage später sind die Zerg krank und schwach. Dann werft ihr dort weitere 10 Glitzersteine hin! des Golemraum. Ein Feind der Harra 'Die Vernichtung der Zerg' Der folgende Plan dient als Vorschlag zur Vernichtung der Zerg in der Offtime. Er ist für die Zeit nach dem Vertreiben der Riesen und vor dem Ende des Schneesturms gedacht. Ich möchte eigentlich keinen weiteren Abend in der Blizardfeste spielen. Die Abende bisher waren sehr cool. Aber ich würde mich wieder über etwas Neues freuen. 'Situation' Wir haben ca. 10 Tage Zeit. Die Riesen sind verschwunden. Die Zerg sind zum Großteil krank und kaum kampfbereit. Durch den Kälteeinbruch können sie die Ebenen UG 7 oder höher nur eingeschränkt nutzen. UG 8 und 9 sind dank der warmen Quellen jetzt ihr Zentrum. 'Motivation Sami' (bitte Motivationen und Meinungen anderer Charaktere ergänzen) *Sami hat Angst, dass die Zerg im Sommer von den Bergen runter kommen könnten und zu einer ernsten Gefahr werden könnten. Er hält sie für unnatürliche Wesen, die Mensch und Natur bedrohen. Wenn er es irgendwie einrichten kann, möchte er sie vernichten. *Sami fände es interessant, wenn die Blizardfeste vorerst von Gegnern befreit wäre. Es gibt hier viele versteckte Räume, die ohne Karten kaum zu finden sind. Man kann sie möglicher Weise von vielen Orten in den Reichen wieder über die Portale erreichen. Trotz der Kälte draußen, kann man auf den untersten Ebenen sicherlich gut leben. Mit Schutzmagie kann man auch die oberen Ebenen gut nutzen. Selbst wenn andere Monster hier einziehen würden, wären die versteckten Räume sicherlich noch eine Weile geheim. *Sami würde gerne den Zwergen wieder ermöglichen in ihrem Stollen zu leben oder auch Teile der Festung zu nutzen. 'Idee zur Eroberung und Übergabe der Festung' Wir machen einen Pakt mit den Zwergen. Sie helfen uns die Festung von den Zerg zu befreien und können danach ihren Stollen gerne weiter nutzen wie auch die Feste. Im Gegenzug richten sie die unteren Ebenen wieder her und schaffen für uns Quartiere. Sie schützen die Festung mit Fallen und verwalten sie soweit Ihnen möglich für uns. Um die Zerg zu schlagen schränken wir zunächst ihren Lebensraum weitmöglichst ein, drängen sie auf immer engeren Raum zusammen und provozieren so die Ausbreitung der Seuchen unter Ihnen. Wir lassen sie krank werden und aushungern. Am Ende räumen wir mit den Golems auf und laufen mit Fackeln hinterher. Die Golems haben dabei die Funktion eine geballte Kampfkraft darzustellen. Um die Zerg zusammenzutreiben und auch um ein Umzingeln durch die Zerg zu verhindern, nutzen wir Schnee und Eis als natürliche Barieren. 'Detailplan' Wir beziehen mit den Zwergen ein neues Geheimversteck, vorzugsweise eines mit einem warmen Kamin. Alle Zwerge und wir erhalten täglich Schutz vor Elementen, damit wir auch bei -20 Grad gut leben können. Die Arbeiten werden von den Zwergen ausgeführt. Die Golems und wir schützen die Arbeiten. Wir nutzen den Fahrstuhlschacht um Schnee in das 5. UG zu schütten. Damit machen wir zunächst eine 1 Meter hohe Schicht um alle Treppen nach unten und oben. Dann füllen wir alle Gänge des 5. UG mit einer 1 M hohen Schneeschicht und stapeln Schneereserven in allen Räumen rings um den Fahrstuhlschacht nach unten. Wir lassen bewusst einen ordentlichen Luftraum, damit es weiterhin einen kalten Zug durch die ganze Festung gibt. Wir schütten Schnee die Treppe in das 6. UG runter und fangen an gleichermaßen das 6. UG unter einer Schneedecke zu begraben. Erst die Treppen nach unten und dann ringsum eine geschlossene Schneedecke. Wir schütten Schnee die Treppe in das 7. UG runter und fangen an gleichermaßen das 7. UG unter einer Schneedecke zu begraben. Erst die Treppen nach unten und dann ringsum eine geschlossene Schneedecke. Bei jeglichen Gegenangriffen nutzen wir die Golems um die Zerg zusammenzuschlagen und ziehen uns selbst in den Schnee zurück. Sollten die Golems vernichtet werden, brechen wir den Plan ab. Unsere einzige aktive Kampfhandlung wird es sein zu brei geschlagene Zerg anzuzünden. Wir nutzen hierfür primär magischen Feuerschaden und Fackeln. Offene Feuer sind tabu, um möglichst wenig Wärme zu erzeugen. Wir füllen alle Räume rund um den Fahrstuhlschacht nach unten in den Geschossen UG 5, 6 und 7 mit Schnee und Eis als Lager. Außerdem stapeln wir Schnee im 7. UG in allen Räumen rund um die Treppen nach unten. Das 7. UG ist das letzte, das wir dauerhaft unter Schnee begraben können. Hier war der Durchbruch zu dem Zwergentunnel, den wir ausweiten für eine kontinuierliche Frischluftversorgung. Hier sollten schon jetzt dauehaft Temperaturen unter 0 vorherschen, so dass der Schnee liegen bleibt. Wenn wir unsere Schneespeicher gefüllt haben, sind die Zerg auf 2 Stockwerke zusammengedrängt. Wir machen es ihnen so unangenehm wie möglich und versuchen sie zusätzlich zusammenzudrängen, indem wir nun Schnee durch den Fahrstuhlschacht in den zentralen Raum von UG 9 schütten, bis er sich den Fahrstuhlschacht rauftürmt. Er sollte immer wieder schmelzen und nachsacken, so dass wir kontinuierlich Schnee von oben nachholen müssen. Gleichzeitig schütten wir Schnee von allen Treppen UG 7 nach UG 8 runter, um UG 8 so unangenehm wie möglich zu machen. Entweder greifen die Zerg an und schwärmen uns in den Schnee in UG 7 entgegen. Dann bekämpfen wir sie dort auf dem Schnee mit den Golems. Wir selber nehmen nicht direkt an den Kampfhandlungen teil, sondern machen nur Feuerschaden aus Distanz an den Leichen. Oder die Zerg entscheiden sich, sich auf immer engerem Raum unten zusammen zu quetschen. In diesem Fall sollte es zu einer verstärkten Ausbreitung der Krankheiten unter ihnen kommen. Außerdem sollten sie durch die Kälte weiter geschwächt werden. Wir wissen nicht, wovon sie sich ernähren, aber auf so engem Raum sollte auch das ein Problem werden. Nach drei Tagen kontinuierlichem Schnee nach unten schütten, schicken wir die Golems in das UG 8 und laufen hinterher, um die Zergleichen zu verbrennen. Gleichermaßen räumen wir bei Erfolg auch UG 9. Der Plan sieht keine aktiven Kämpfe durch uns vor. Alle Schneearbeiten werden von den Zwergen gemacht. Wir arbeiten nur als Aufseher, kontrollieren die Golems und verbrennen tote Zerg. Am Ende muss noch der Schnee weggeräumt werden und die Wasserschäden müssen beseitigt werden. Das überlassen wir den Zwergen. Der Plan sollte in ca. 7 Tagen abgeschlossen sein. 'Probleme und Fragestellungen' *Wir müssen immernoch hinter den Golems herlaufen und die Zerg verbrennen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit dies direkt durch die Golems zu machen? *Es ist sehr aufwendig die ganze Zeit Schnee nach unten durch den Fahrstuhlschacht und über die Treppen zu schippen. Haben wir hier Möglichkeiten das effizienter zu gestalten? *Wir wissen nicht, wie lange sich in der Endphase der Schnee unten hält gegen die heißen Quellen? Hier wird es darum gehen ordentlich schnell die Schneeversorgung herzustellen. *Gibt es gute Orte an denen die Zwerge Mauern einreißen könnten, um den kalten Luftzug noch zu verschärfen? 'Vorschläge und Kritik?''' Diskussionsbeitrag der Zwerge SL: - Die Zwerge können keinen Zweck darin erkennen, die oberen Stockwerke mit Schnee zu bedecken. Wenn die Luft dort kälter ist als der Schnee, sind die Zerg ohnehin schon von der Temperatur eingeschränkt, der Schnee würde nichts bewirken. Ist die Luft wärmer als der Schnee, wird er schmelzen. Da die Zerg teilweise Vierbeiner sind und wir und die Golems Zweibeiner, beeinträchtigt uns glatter Untergrund tendentiell eher negativ. - Wenn wir ausreichend viel Schnee auf UG 9 schütten und dort schmelzen lassen, wird entweder UG 9 überflutet, oder die Quellen kühlen ab. Ohne die Gegenbenheiten in den Grotten zu kennen, können wir aber die erforderliche Schneemenge nicht beurteilen. Es könnte die Arbeit von 1 Tag sein, oder 100 Tagen, oder 10.000 Tagen. - Der Aufzugsschacht von UG 4 nach oben und der andere von UG 4 nach unten liegen nur einen Raum auseinander. Wenn wir zwei Wände und eine Decke durchbrechen, können wir eine Rampe konstruieren, um Schnee aus UG 1 direkt nach UG 9 zu schütten. Allerdings stellt dieser Raum in der bisherigen Architektur eine zusätzliche Verteidigungslinie da gegen Feinde, die von oben oder unten in einen der Tunnelschächte eindringen. Wenn wir die Rampe bauen, sind alle Untergeschosse für einen Eindringling erreichbar, bisher nur die Hälfte. Überraschungen in der Offtime SL: - Seit Rachna ihr neues Schwert ''Frostbrand ''benutzt, bemerkt ihr, dass Kälteschaden die Zerg genauso dauerhaft vernichtet wie Feuerschaden. Ihre übernatürliche Regenerationsfähigkeit setzt aus, wenn die Körperzellen gefroren sind. - Die Golems stehen im Portalraum in magischen Alkoven, die langsam Reparaturen an den Golems durchführen. Steht ein Golem eine Stunde lang in seinem Alkoven, regeneriert er 1 SP. Category:Schachenta Category:Die alten Reiche Category:Abenteuer